fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Radley Madish
Radley Madish to boss, którego musimy pokonać w poziomie 9: Kryjówka Radleya w PL2 i na poziomie 9: Jaskinie Radleya w PL3. Informacje z Flipdeck Radley Madish to szalony naukowiec z Krainy Munchmore. Jest mistrzem gadżetów i smakoszy Frankensteins. Badając dziwny Klucz Osnowy, Radley odkrył moc portali międzywymiarowych. Dzięki swojej nowej wiedzy Radley rozpoczął swoją maniakalną misję przejęcia Munchmore, Tastyville i ostatecznie całego Flipverse! Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Radley Madish jest naukowcem zajmującym się dziką rzodkiewką, który zatrudnił Sarge'a i jego Niesławny Pierścień Cebuli, aby udaremnili Papa Louie i jego wiernych klientów. Jest mistrzem gadżetów i smakoszy Frankensteins. Najnowsze dzieła Radleya Madisha to złośliwe Burgerzillas. Chociaż jego Burgerzillas są niebezpieczni, mogliby trochę popracować. Jego rozwiązaniem jest schwytanie najbardziej znanego szefa kuchni, Papa Louie. Radley uważa, że jeśli Papa może zrobić idealnego burgera dla swoich klientów, wyobraź sobie, jaki rodzaj Burgerzilli mógłby zbudować dla rosnącej armii Radleya. Aby pokonać Radleya, najpierw musisz go ogłuszyć, wskakując na niego (lub używając pistoletu rzymskiej świecy Boomera) i trafić go. Potem odlatuje. Skacząc po przeszkodach, musisz zyskać wysokość, aby uciec od kolców wznoszących się na szczyt. Trzecia i ostatnia część ponownie dotyczy samego Radleya. Tym razem jednak nie możesz go dosięgnąć, ponieważ on nadal lata i będzie latał wyżej, kiedy skoczysz. Radley wystrzeli do ciebie dwa pojemniki z sosem do grillowania, które podążą za tobą, a następnie pararady zejdą z nieba. Uderzenie zarówno rzodkiewki, jak i sosu grillowego rozproszy je. Po trzecim strzale Radley wystrzeli pojemnik z musztardą, a uderzenie go odeśle go z powrotem, powalając go na chwilę z nieba. Musisz następnie uderzyć Radleya tyle razy, ile się da, kiedy zostanie powalony, zanim znów się podniesie. Za pomocą Boomera można pokonać Radleya, powalając go tylko jeden raz, ponieważ jej broń wielokrotnie ogłusza Radleya. Jeśli nie pokonasz go ponownie, ponownie poleci w górę, strzelając do ciebie tak jak wcześniej, chyba że szybciej. Burgerzillas również dołączają do miksu. Możesz powalić go musztardą w taki sam sposób, jak wcześniej. Po pokonaniu Radleya Papa Louie może zostać uratowany. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! „Radley powrócił i jeszcze bardziej szalony! Po swojej pierwszej nieudanej próbie schwytania Papy Louie, Radley szybko rozpoczął pracę nad nową fabułą, aby schwytać kilku wysokiej rangi szefów kuchni. Zaczął od sprzątania domu i strzelania do Sarge. Następnie zaczął tworzyć. jak dotąd jego najpotężniejsi Strażnicy Potworów. ” - Flipline Studios W Papa Louie 3 Radley walczy na etapie o tematyce ciasteczek o nazwie Radley Caverns. Jak tylko wejdziesz na scenę, wpadniesz do kałuży mleka czekoladowego. Wtedy Radley pojawi się w gigantycznej łodzi podwodnej w kształcie rzodkiewki! Okręt podwodny zacznie cię ścigać i strzelać pociskami, więc będziesz musiał pokonać Radleya, unikając lub zabijając podwodnych złoczyńców po drodze. Czasami możesz zostać osaczony o ścianę krakersa. Musisz pozwolić Radleyowi zniszczyć ścianę, każąc mu wystrzelić w nią pocisk, a następnie uchylić się, aby pocisk uderzył w ścianę zamiast ciebie. Po dotarciu do końca jeziora możesz wydostać się na suchy ląd, aktywować punkt kontrolny, a następnie przejść korytarzem, aby rozpocząć drugą fazę. W następnym pokoju jest klatka z Penny i Alberto. Jednak zanim gracz ma szansę je uwolnić, klatka zostaje wciągnięta, a okręt podwodny Radley wyłania się i przekształca w rakietę, więc rozpoczyna się druga faza. Ta część przypomina mniej więcej bitwę w Papa Louie 2, z pewnymi różnicami. Nie możesz trafić rakiety Radleya swoją bronią, ponieważ on po prostu unosi się wyżej, aby cię ominąć, ale tym razem ma pięć HP zamiast trzech. Pararadysze zaczną się pojawiać, a Radley będzie strzelać do czekoladowych pocisków, które trafią w ciebie. Po wystrzeleniu dwóch czekoladowych pocisków Radley wystrzeli pocisk bananowy, który po trafieniu odleci z powrotem do Radleya i sprowadzi go na ziemię. Kokpit rakiety otworzy się, abyś mógł trafić Radleya. Następnie Radley wystrzeli pięć czekoladowych pocisków przed użyciem pocisku bananowego. Kiedy uderzysz go ponownie, rakieta rzodkiewki wytrysnie promień zamrożenia, który czasami strzela i może zamrozić gracza, jeśli zostanie trafiony. Ponadto Radley zacznie szybciej strzelać czekoladowymi pociskami, strzelając jednocześnie po trzy! Po trzecim trafieniu Radley zacznie również wbijać rakietę w sufit, aby głazy Creameo spadły. A po czwartym trafieniu Radley przywoła Sundaesaurusa na ten obszar. Kiedy po raz ostatni spuścisz rakietę Radleya pociskiem bananowym, Radley spadnie z rakiety. Kiedy uderzysz go po raz piąty i ostatni, zostanie pokonany i będziesz mógł uratować Penny i Alberto. Ciekawostki * W PL2 ma 3 życia, natomiast w PL3 ma ich 5. * W PL2 strzela do nas pociskami z musztardą i sosem barbecue, natomiast w PL3 pociskami z czekoladą i bananem. * Jest widoczny w aparacie Shannon. *Jest bardzo podobny do profesora Fitza. Obaj używają Bomby Flakonika jako broni i oba mają śmigło (chociaż Radleya zrobiono z liści rzodkiewki zamiast z metalu). **Gracze zdobywają odznakę Szalonych Naukowców, jeśli pokonają Radleya Madisha Profesorem Fitzem. * Jest w promocji 4 lipca 2013 roku. * Radlynn ma na sobie koszulkę Radley Madish, kiedy zadebiutowała w Hot Doggeria. * Jego zamówienie na burgera w intro Papa Louie 2 jest takie samo jak Jamesa. * W Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Gracze zdobywają odznakę Przyjaciel lub Wróg, jeśli pokonają Radleya jako Radlynn. * Przebranie, które nosi na początku PL2, jest używane przez Radlynn jako jeden z jej strojów w PL3. * Podobnie jak Sarge w Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack !, jeśli gracz gruntuje go kilkakrotnie podczas drugiej fazy walki, będzie to liczyło się jako kilka trafień i spadnie do sosu grillowego przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej fazy walki . * Radleya można pokonać w ciągu minuty, grając jako Boomer, strzelając do niego wielokrotnie po tym, jak zostanie powalony na ziemię. Galeria Baddies.jpg Blog pose.jpg Radley in coat.png July4th 2013.jpg|4th of July 2013 Easter 17sm.jpg|Wielkanoc 2017 es:Radley Madish en:Radley Madish Kategoria:Potwory z Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Kategoria:Potwory z Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bossy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie z Munchmore